Jan17Updates
January 31st, 2017 *Specials: Doug's Sick - No Editorial *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: For Your Height Only *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Resident Evil: The Final Chapter *You Can Buy This: Dog Tits and Cheese Wheels *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 76 Review *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Family Matters Goes to Disney World Commentary *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - The Last Day *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - The End of the Universe *Il Neige: A Wild Snorlax Appeared *The Bargain Boy: The Spook Masters - RE7 the Final Attempt January 30th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Star Wars #4 *Animerica (show): Top 25 Anime Films You Must See *Dom Reviews: A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Wide Window *Vampire Reviews: Fright Night *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Google Clone *You Know Who: The Return of Dr. Mysterio *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Eyes Of My Mother *Ask Lovecraft: The Sea *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ride to Hell: Retribution Parts 1-2 *Brad Jones: Dear Santa Blooper Reel *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Full House Goes To Disney World Commentary January 29th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Animatrix *Rocked Reviews: Riffage - Foo Fighters: Learn To Fly *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 4 *Weekly Manga Recap: Astra Lost in Space *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): ABC Goes to Disney World Commentary *The Blockbuster Buster: Batman v Superman v ERod Commentary *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Dog's Purpose & Resident Evil: The Final Chapter January 28th, 2017 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2016 (Part 1 & 2) *WTFIWWY: Live - Duel of the Dippin' Dots *Rap Critic Reviews: Doo Wop (That Thing) - Lauryn Hill *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Resident Evil - The Final Chapter *The Count Jackula Show: Count Jackula Reads The Bababook *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Game Consoles Literally Rotting Away *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 25 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - The High Ground *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Demons and Angels January 27th, 2017 *Dom Reviews: A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Reptile Room *What We Had to Watch: Pokemonth - Kyurem vs The Sword of Justice *Rocked Reviews: Deaf Havana - All These Countless Nights *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Sleepless, The Founder, & Resurrection of Gavin Stone *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Black Mountain Side *Ask Lovecraft: Prop Necronomicon *Shark Jumping: Game of Oz Podcast - Not Your Daddy's Oz *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Frank Ocean's Blond(e) (ft. Kill Bill) *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast 1/16/17 *Timid Jester: Adventures of Hot Head Release Date Announcement! January 26th, 2017 *Live on Film: David Bowie Live from the Ten Spot *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best John Williams Film Scores *Screen Shots: Peter Pan (2003 Version) *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Dark Side Of The Moon *Manny Man Does History: Presidents of the USA Part 3 *MarzGurl Presents: Final Fantasy XV Spoiler Free Review *TheFARS: Why is Jessica Jones the Best Marvel Netflix Series? *Lucky Six Short Films: Inglourious Bastards in 5 Seconds *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 26 - Nintendo Switch, Tekken 7, & Ultra Street Fighter 2 Online January 25th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Macho Man *Awesome Comics: Is Game of Thrones Season 6 the Best Season Yet? *Dom Reviews: A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Bad Beginning *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Need *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - I Am Not A Serial Killer *MasakoX: Ask Goku Questions GoQ&A - Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Evil Twins *Shark Jumping: SJ After Dark - 2017 Update Vlog *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 13 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 108 - The Last Lesbians *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 28 January 24th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Smurfs 2 *The Yomarz Show: Zelda Ripoffs *Needs More Gay: Steven Universe *Film Brain: Nocturnal Animals and Good Criticism *The AngryJoeShow: Yakuza 0 Angry Review *Battle Geek Plus: Punch-Out (1983) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Freeza: The Land Shark? January 23rd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Trouble #3 *Doug Reviews: Split *Lost in Adaptation: The Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey *Gaming Wildlife (show): Are The Resident Evil Games Horror Games? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Sailor Moon R the Movie *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Autopsy of Jane Doe *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Mind War *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Yakuza 0 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Female Broly?: Toei's Afterburner *Ask Lovecraft: Studio Ghibli January 22nd, 2017 *Anime Abandon: The Dark Myth *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Meteor Man *The Blockbuster Buster: Trans4mers Review Commentary *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super Episode 75 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Welcome to the Ballroom *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil: Code Veronica X (Dreamcast, PSX) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Silence January 21st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Schrödinger’s Christ *Rap Critic Reviews: The Top 8 Best Rap Songs of 2016 *Projector: xXx: Return of Xander Cage *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Rise *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 24 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: xXx: Return of Xander Cage & Split *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Heroes of the Storm *The AngryJoeShow: Power Rangers Trailer #2 - Angry Reaction *Dena: MLP Vlogs - May the Best Pet Win January 20th, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: TMNT Out of the Shadows *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: xXx - Return of Xander Cage *Hagan Reviews: Punishment Park *Rocked Reviews: Starset - Vessels *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 5 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Monster *The AngryJoeShow: Logan Final Trailer - Angry Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Reign *Brad Tries: Doritos Loaded *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 21 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (Jan. 19 2017) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Morphine's Cure for Pain (ft. The Rock Critic) January 19th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: I'm Not Ashamed *Stuff You Like: Moana 1st Look *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best 90's Cartoon Network Shows *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - The Crimson Bolt in "Super" *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 4 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The End of Super: Beerus' Downfall? *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 9 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 25 - Nintendo Switcharama *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 20 January 18th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Sorority House Massacre 2 *Awesome Comics: Worst Marvel Villain *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - The Bye Bye Man *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Matrix Revolutions *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Vegeta is Nicer Than Goku?! *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 3 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Neon Demon *Ask Lovecraft: Popularity *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing January 2017 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 12 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 27 January 17th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Worst Movie Sequels *Toons These Days: Convergence at Gravity Falls Part 1-3 *State of the Parks: Theme Park News of 2016 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Mike Reads Trump Tweets as The Joker *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 2 *MasakoX: A Nintendo Discussion - Nintendo Switch: Turn On or Turn Off? *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Temperature Glacius January 16th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 *Animerica (show): Top 25 Best Anime You've Never Seen *SF Debris: Making Star Wars: The Hero's Journey 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Pan a Legendary Super Saiyan? *Chris Stuckmann: Complete Anime Collection *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Trollhunters *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Nintendo Switched On? *Ask Lovecraft: Best Film *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2016 (Brian and Sarah Edition) *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Loudmouth (Transformers Generations) January 15th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Metropolis *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Saving Private Ryan *Hagan Reviews: Necromentia *The AngryJoeShow: Nintendo Switch 2017 Show Angry Rant *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Matrix Reloaded *The Blockbuster Buster: Batman 1966 Review Commentary *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 23 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Monster Trucks & The Bye Bye Man *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 74 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (PSX) January 14th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - WiFi Proof Underwear *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Monster Trucks *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - In Theory *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gaming Wildlife Were 100% Honest With Us...About The Switch *Rocked Reviews: Riffage - Slipknot: Psychosocial *Weekly Manga Recap: Lionel Richie is Pimp *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Cutie Pox *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Live By Night & Patriots Day *Vangelus: 2016's Best Transformers Toy as read by Werner Transfherzog January 13th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part VIII (Part 2) *Projector: Monster Trucks *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Under The Shadow *Vangelus Reviews: TOTEM Thug Suit Pugillo *Ask Lovecraft: Letters From Lovecraft *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Viewer Request Month 3 x 5 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 24 - Nintendo Switch Presentation *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Passion, Pain, and Demon Slayin' January 12th, 2017 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2016 (Brad and Dave Edition) *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Sorority House Massacre *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best 90's Nicktoons *Rocked Reviews: Sepultura - Machine Messiah *Live on Film: Synchronicty Concert *Guru Larry: Biffo and Bundy Dissect Some Stuff *MasakoX: 7 Ways Dragon Ball Super Can Be Super Revisited *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 8 *Lucky Six Short Films: Dredd in 5 Seconds January 11th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (Part 1) *Awesome Comics: Who's the Best Spider-Man? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Wailing *MasakoX: How I Discovered Dragon Ball Z *Diamanda Hagan: Assassin's Creed *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Kittens *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 11 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast - MAGfest Special *Vangelus Reviews: Toyworld Primorion January 10th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Atop the Fourth Wall: Phonogram: The Immaterial Girl *The Yomarz Show: '90s Games *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2016 (Parts 1 & 2) *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Fu Master (1984) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Zeroverse: China's Spinoff Post-DBZ Manga!? *Toons These Days: Ask a Toon - Doggy Has a Lightsaber? *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Tomie: Forbidden Fruit January 9th, 2017 *Animerica (show): Top 25 Anime No One Should Ever Watch *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Princess Mononoke *Gaming Wildlife (show): Jim's First Look - Ducktales Wii U *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Greasy Strangler *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Who is the Legendary Super Saiyan? *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - What You Eat January 8th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Pulp Fiction *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2016 *Infomercialism: Top 5 Worst Infomercial Products *The Blockbuster Buster: Breaking Dawn Part 2 Review Commentary *Rocked Reviews: Agalloch - The Mantle *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 73 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Underworld - Blood Wars *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 2 (PSX) January 7th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Samurai Donut Shop *Rap Critic Reviews: The Top 9 Worst Lyrics of 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Nor The Battle To The Strong *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Dragon Ball Z *Projector: I, Daniel Blake *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 22 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Train to Busan *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Quarantine *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Monster Calls & Hidden Figures January 6th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Underworld: Blood Wars *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 4 Times Shigeru Miyamoto Was An Asshole *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Did Bardock Doom the Saiyans? *Brad Tries: Lorenz Curly Peanuts *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Proactive Arson *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Run the Jewels 3 January 5th, 2017 *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Deadpool *Comic Book Issues: The Punisher #16 & 17 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Blair Witch *Brad Jones: Fuller House Season 2 Binge Watch *Backlog Heroes: I Expect You to Die *Vangelus Reviews: The Comparison - Mightron & Despotron *MasakoX: Cool Goku Lamp Unboxing *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 23 - Double Dragon 4 and Castlevania Animated Series Rumors January 4th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Reefer Madness *Terror Obscura: Amusement *Blood Splattered Cinema: Brain Damage *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Goku Really Smart? *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Definitions of Undeath *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 10 January 3rd, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Best Movie Sequels *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Wild, Wild Planet *Twatty Who Reviews: In the Forest of the Night *Battle Geek Plus: Satan's Hollow (1982) *Lotus Prince: Lotus Prince Q&A *Vangelus Reviews: D09 Mightron (DX9) January 2nd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Digimon: Digital Monsters #1 *Chris Stuckmann: Overlooked & Underrated Movies of 2016 *Animerica: Top 9 Creepy Moments in Kids' Movies *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - The Thing On The Cover January 1st, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann: The Worst Movies of 2016 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Best Games of 2016 *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Rogue One *Specials: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Review Bloopers *MMO Grinder: Paladins *Specials: Making of NC - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *The Count Jackula Show: Real Witches Do Real Things *Weekly Manga Recap: Skill of Lure *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #4 *The Blockbuster Buster: Top 10 Bruce Campbell Characters Commentary *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil (PSX) Category:Content Category:Updates